memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
2152
Events * January **The arrives on a planet to scavenge material from a derelict Kantare supply ship. They offer to the castaways to make repairs and ultimately rescue Ezral and Liana ( ) **Captain Jonathan Archer is instrumental in the liberation of Detention Complex 26 on Tandar Prime. ( ) **The Enterprise makes First Contact with the Kreetassans which ends in a misunderstanding. During their departure a symbiotic lifeform attaches to the Enterprise. It captures and assimilates four of the crew (Archer, Tucker, Rostov and Kelly) but eventually it is transported to its homeworld. ( ) * February **On its way to Risa, the Enterprise is ordered to retrieve Vulcan ambassador V'Lar from the planet Mazar, who stands accused of criminal misconduct. becomes the first Earth starship to reach the speed of warp 5 while fleeing from Mazarite vessels. ( ) **The Enterprise picks up a distress call from an alien craft. After the rescue and repairs, Zobral invites Archer and Tucker for a meal in the desert of Cygniai Expanse. In the process he requests their assistance with the war against the Torothans. In the process the Torothans attack the encampment. Archer and Tucker are lost in the desert before being rescued by a shuttlepod. ( ) **The Enterprise arrives to Risa and some of her crew members take a shore leave. Archer is approached by an attractive Tandaran agent, Keyla; Tucker and Reed and robbed; Sato flirts with an alien man Ravis. ( ) * March **The mining colony on Paraagan II is destroyed by the Suliban Cabal in an effort to frame the crew of Enterprise and discredit their mission. ( ) *The Enterprise visits Tessik Prime. Crewman Fisher came down with a case of Rigelian fever, necessitating the inoculation of the entire crew by Doctor Phlox with a vaccine containing millions of genetically-altered microbes. ( ) * April **The first known contact between vessels representing Earth and the Romulan Star Empire occurs. Visual contact between crews is not made. ( ) *After the damage inflicted by the Romulan minefield, the Enterprise visits a mysterious automated repair station. During the repairs, Travis Mayweather is abducted. ( ) *The Enterprise visits Kreetassa in a failed attempt to trade plasma injectors only to end in another misunderstanding because Porthos watered their Alvera trees. Archer eventually proceeds with a long and ritualistic apology, which is accepted. ( ) *Being in need of deuterium, the crew of the Enterprise helps some alien mining colonists how to defend themselves against Klingon harassers. ( ) *On Pernaia Prime, Archer helps T'Pol apprehend Menos, a Vulcan fugitive. ( ) *The Enterprise visits a pre-warp planet. Reed loses his Communicator which causes him and Archer to be arrested as spies of "The Alliance". To avoid cultural contamination, they play along until a cloaked Suliban cell ship piloted by Tucker, rescues them. ( ;August :The Enterprise approaches a trinary star system housing a Class IV black hole for observations. The radiation affects the behavior of the crew except T'Pol. When all the crew is unconscious, she revives Archer and together they pilot the ship outside the stellar influence. However Reed's earlier obsession with the ship's security results in a system which becomes standard procedure in Starfleet, known as red alert. ( ) ;September :The Enterprise answers a distress call from a Retellian cargo ship. Trip goes to help with the repairs but uncovers the abduction of Kaitaama, the First Monarch of Krios Prime. The two end up on a planet until rescued by the crew of the Enterprise. Eventually (September 12) a Kriosian battle cruiser transports Kaitaama back to her planet. ( ) * October-'December' **With the help of Jonathan Archer, Ambassador Soval and Commander Shran agree on a cease fire between the Vulcans and Andorians on Paan Mokar. ( ) **First contact between an Earth vessel and the Tholian Assembly occurs. ( ) **Relationships between the Klingon Empire and Earth continue to deteriorate when Jonathan Archer is convicted in a Klingon tribunal of assisting Raatooran renegades, and subsequently escapes from imprisonment on Rura Penthe. ( ) *Other Earth first contacts this year include the Arkonians, the Enolians, the Kriosians, the Kreetassans, the Retellians, the Risians, Wisps, and the Takret. (ENT Seasons 1 and 2) Episodes * January ** ** * February ** ** ** * March ** ** * April ** ** ** * May - July ** ** ** ** * August ** ** * September ** ** * October - December ** ** ** ** ** ** ** sv:2152 bg:2152 de:2152 es:2152 fr:2152 ja:2152年 nl:2152 pl:2152